


Regrets

by haldoor



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Spoilers through to the final season; imminent death of a major character<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I didn't own them then; I don't own them now; no money exchanged hands<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sam visits Bill at home near the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> This was written for [](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/profile)[angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/) as a reward for a weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) back in January. It has already been posted at the comm; just putting it here where it belongs.

"You know, I never did thank you properly for what you did for me."

"If you're talking about when I gave you my blood, Sam, that was a long time ago, and you did thank me."

"It feels like I didn't. I mean, with everything that's happened – with what you're going through right now – think I owe you more than you realize."

"Sam, it doesn't matter; it honestly doesn't. You helped me more than you can know, and what I did for you was repayment, that's all."

Nodding, Sam still feels guilty, but is unable to refute Bill's words. He wishes he could say or do more, now that Bill has decided to end his life. Strangely, considering how much all he wanted for a long time was for this vampire's death. Now it's near, he can't bear the thought of losing him.

Sam's reminded of the dream he had that night in Arkansas; of the tie that binds them so tightly – the pull of Bill's blood that still makes him dizzy when he remembers how it felt to drink the velvety-smooth liquid.

And just for a moment, Sam wishes that what he'd imagined had been more than a dream.

~//~


End file.
